Eva Burnside
|image = |kanji = |romanji = |race = Human |birthday = January 7th |age = Mid-Twenties |gender = Female |height = 5'11 | weight = 111lbs | eyes = | hair = Red | blood type = AB | unusual features = |affiliation = Laughing Hand |occupation = Mage |team = |partner = |base of operations = Laughing Hand Headquarters |relatives = Alive |martial status = Single |magic = |alias = }} }} Appearance Personality History Synopsis Equipment Magic and Abilities Great Magical Power: Fire Magic: Innocentius (火の魔法:魔女狩りの王, Hi no Mahō": Inokentiusu): A type of that allowed the caster to easily create and control the element of fire for a variety of offensive and defensive purposes. Eva was noted by many to be a prominent and talented user of the Magic, known to have a special affinity for the element that ironically coincide with the woman's fiery personality. She was so skilled in its use that Eva could manifest flames from any part of her body without burning the clothing she wore. Since she was young teenager, Eva used a specialized variation of Fire Magic she attained from an undisclosed source (possibly a forbidden Grimoire) that allowed the woman to enumerate the physical attributes and abilities of a dangerous high-ranking fire spirit known as Innocentius through a consensual blood contract. She was rumoured to use it with extreme if brutal efficiency to defeat and maim the Mages who foolishly dared to challenge or cross her. The force of Eva's Fire Magic could greatly be amplified by emotions, most specifically anger and rage, a fact she greatly used to her advantage with her personality traits. *'Undying Flames': Innocentius's most distinctive form of Fire Magic yet most destructively potent, it was a passive ability achieved through numerous tattoos directly etched all over Eva's body that effectively formed a type of seal meant to propagate fire. Eva was able to create fire anywhere and anytime with a simple thought or touch and she had stated that it typically burned at 3000-degree-Celsius and could literally burn anything targeted at her. It was extremely powerful and unyielding, constantly regenerating and was unable to be destroyed by most means unless Eva was made unconscious or in rarer cases, simply overwhelmed by a greater flame. Her Undying Flames had an effective range of several miles before it faces a vast reduction in power. The only downside of the ability was that constant and strenuous use severely weakened Eva's body for a certain amount of time. *'Burning Wave': *'Hellion Punch': *'Razed Garden': *'Rain of Hell': *'Forbidden Art: Truly One': *'Forbidden Art: Scorched Earth': Transformation (変身魔法 Henshin Mahō): Eva was an experienced user in its application, as she was known to passively maintain the form of a petite red hawk for excessive periods of time, a definite feat for even the most knowledgeable users. However, her true mastery over the magic remained unknown. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Notes Trivia *Eva's last name, Burnside, was pun on the character. Behind the Scenes Gallery References Literature References Category:Another Poetic Spartan Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Female Category:Females Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Dark Mage Category:Dark mage Category:Fire Magic User Category:Laughing Hand